Judas is Thy Name
by kelsi106
Summary: After the events of homecoming, Kara and Alex's relationship is strained. After being fired from her job, her friends still mad at her and her relationship with her sister in tatters, is there any reason for Kara to remain in National City? Can Alex fix their relationship before it is too late and National City loses their hero? What is going on with Lena? AU Exodus. No Mon-El
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Balcony Confessions**

 _Where had it all gone wrong?_ Kara thought, as she looked over the city that she loved on the rooftop of the place that was once her refuge. _When did everything in my life become so out of control?_ But Kara did not need to take too long to figure that out, because she knew when everything went to hell; the day she arrived on earth. Or was it the day that her planet blew up? So much could have been avoided if she had just gone down with her planet, or even if Krypton had never been destroyed.

Looking at the bustling city that seems to be the only constant in her life at the moment, Kara couldn't help but wonder why it is that this city that she so adores, that she protects so fiercely is the only thing in her life at the moment that is keeping her here. It has been two weeks since she and her sister have had a civil conversation that lasted beyond three sentences, even then it was DEO business. Snapper fired her for trying to warn the aliens of the danger and even though she knew it would happen, she foolishly thought that he would regret not listening to her and be secretly proud of her for what she had done. Kara really should have known better, now she is not only fired from her job, but she is banned from the place she sought refuge when her life as Supergirl got to be too much.

If that weren't enough she was on the outs with Winn and James. Ever since finding out that James is the Guardian with Winn as his sidekick, their treatment of her has been frosty at best and downright cold at worst. Kara knows she could have handled her reaction better, but with everything that has been going on with her lately, finding out that her two best friends lied to her for months and had no intention of telling her about this hurt. Especially finding out that not only did everyone know about this but her, but that nobody had any intention of telling her about this. That felt like a betrayal, to think that she is there for them whenever they need her, no matter what, but when she needs them they will stab her in the back.

Lately it feels like whenever Kara needed them to hold what little sanity she has left together, they were too worried about their pride and their ego to help her. So what Kara flipped out? It is perfectly understandable for her to be pissed off that they would keep this from her, that now she had to worry about them as well with everything going on. Unlike her, James and Winn are human! They have no healing abilities, no super powers to help them out when things get too serious, nothing to keep them from getting killed! Kara knows that superpowers aren't everything, she knows that you don't need to have super powers to save someone's life or make a difference, but when it is her friends and her loved ones lives on the line; well hypocrite or not damn right she does not approve of this!

Releasing an angry huff, Kara closed her eyes and tried to find her center. Flying was a way for her to relax, normally hanging out with her family and friends would calm her but with all of the problems and drama going on she has resorted to flying to keep her calm. As she relaxed, her super hearing caught the sound of a familiar heartbeat. With a frown, Kara concentrated on the sound and its direction. With a small unconscious smile tugging at her lips, Kara found herself following the thrumming sound until it was so loud that it could have been right in front of her.

"Hello Supergirl," A rich throaty voice greeted her. With a jolt, Kara opened her eyes to find herself floating above the balcony of L-Corp, and there in front of her leant relaxed against the balcony drinking a glass of what smelled like Scotch was none other than Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor, now there was another complication to her otherwise complicated life. Kara doesn't know what it was about the CEO that has caught and held her attention, but there is something about her that Kara cannot turn away from. No matter what anyone says about Lena, no matter how evil people claim she is, Kara cannot find it in herself to doubt her. _It's funny,_ Kara mused _that I could so easily doubt Jerimiah's loyalty and intentions, a man who was my father here on earth and yet I have never not once had a doubt about the one person on earth who I should be leery of and be filled with doubt about._ It is ironic, but a sad truth that is all the more apparent when she finds herself drawn to the youngest Luthor anytime she is in a morose mood. _At this point I mind as well tell her my secret, I trust her with everything else and the strain of lying to her might kill me before a piece of Kryptonite will._

"Supergirl?" Lena's worried voice interrupted her self-reflection. Shaking herself out of her head, Kara let out a loud sigh as she floated down to the balcony, landing softly beside the CEO.

"Good evening Lena," Kara wearily responded, tired from the stress and the sleepless nights. Lena's brow furrowed as she took in the super hero's exhausted form. Supergirl's normally bright blue eyes were dimmed and filled with hurt and pain, seeing the pain in the normally confident and proud Kryptonian's eyes caused Lena's heart to clench in pain and worry. _What could have possibly happened to make the normally unflappable Supergirl so miserable that she looked like one more emotional or mental blow might just do her in?_ Worried for her friends mental and emotional state, Lena determined to find out what has caused her friend such distress questioned her.

"What happened? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Lena fired off her questions one after the other, her worry making her ramble like a certain reporter she knew and loved. Kara Danvers is the only friend she has besides Supergirl in this city, Lena loves Kara like the sister that she never had. Kara is her best friend and though at times she sees something in the blondes eyes that might suggest that the reporter might wish for something more than friendship, Lena just dismisses it as Kara being her usual quirky self and she was just imagining it. Shaking herself out of her thoughts of Kara, as this was not the time to think about Kara when Supergirl is here and needs her, Lena focused on the hero.

Kara weakly chuckled at Lena's ramble, _I guess that I am rubbing off on her,_ Kara mused to herself as she took in the panicking woman beside her. Lena was beautiful as always, wearing a smooth silken open back black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline, her hair was up in her usual bun and she has surprisingly no makeup on tonight. Lena Luthor is without a doubt the most gorgeous woman that Kara has ever known and if Kara thought that she had any chance whatsoever she would have made the Luthor hers a long time ago. Alas Kara knows that they can only be friends. Not only is the unattainable Luthor so far out of her league it isn't even funny, but she knows that Lena is as straight as an arrow. The amount of times that Kara has had to listen to Lena talk about Jack this and Jack that or the guy of the month she is dating is proof enough of her chances or her lack of with the beautiful Luthor.

Deciding to put the poor worried woman out of her misery, Kara thought of what to say to her. Despite the fact that she knows that Lena Luthor cannot know about her identity as Kara Danvers, she so badly wants to tell her. Though there are many reasons that she couldn't or shouldn't tell her, none of them are because she is a Luthor. Kara knows Lena well and can predict how Lena will react.

First, if she tells her who she is Lena will be hurt that Kara didn't tell her sooner. Lena will then suspect that it is because she is a Luthor and even if she believes Kara when she tells her that it is not the case, then she will suspect it is because she doesn't trust her. Which is ridicules because Kara trusts Lena Luthor with her life both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. The second reason Kara is hesitant to tell her the truth is because Lena will be in danger if she knew the truth. Not only will Lena be in danger from Kara's enemies, but from the DEO. Kara knows that the DEO will not take Lena knowing the truth too kindly if they were to find out, and with all of the betrayals the DEO has faced lately they might take drastic action. Kara can only pray to Rao that they wouldn't hurt Lena or force Kara to be apart from her, that just might kill her.

But despite knowing the reasons for not telling Lena the truth Kara finds herself confessing the truth anyway in the most Kara like fashion there is.

"I'm Kara!" Kara blurted out without preamble. After a seconds it dawned on her what she has just done and was horrified. _What have I done!_ Kara lamented to herself silently as she took in Lena's pale and shocked face. Watching the various emotions flit across the CEO's face, first shock, hurt, sadness before finally settling on anger. Kara knew that she had made a big mistake. But if she had made such a big mistake, then why did it feel so good?

There was a moment of stunned silence after Kara's abrupt confession. To Kara, it seemed like forever when in reality it was only a minute ago when she had told her best friend her secret. Kara was so mortified! That was not what she wanted to say to her friend, that was not what she wanted to say at all! In fact Kara honestly didn't know what to say to her, there is no way that she is alright. There is too much going on in her life and everything is changing too much and too soon. But of course she in true Kara fashion instead of telling Lena that, she blurts out her worst kept secret to the one person who means too much to her to be turned away because of said secret.

Anytime someone finds out about her alternate identity they treat her different and as she watched Lena's emotionless face, she knew that Lena would be no different. The thought of Lena changing how she treats her or worse Lena hating her just about kills the blonde hero. Out of everyone she has met and held a deep personal connection with, Lena allows her to just be Kara Danvers. Lena doesn't expect Kara to be strong, she doesn't look at Kara like she is a goddess among mortals or as if she is a puppy that needs protection. Lena looks at Kara like she is someone precious to her, she looks at Kara like she is human and that is something Kara desperately needs.

Unfortunately, judging by the look on Lena's face it seems that now that the secret is out she will be like everyone else. There will be no more Kara Danvers, Lena's awkward only friend in National City. Now she will be Kara Danvers, the girl who lied to her and pretended to be something she isn't to probably keep tabs on the resident Luthor. Kara resisted the urge to fly away, knowing that she needs to suck it up and stay to deal with the consequences of her runaway mouth. For a while Kara honestly thought that she would just stare at her with that cold face until she left. Finally before Kara could flee, Lena's cold voice broke the tense silence.

"Leave." Kara flinched at both the look of hate that briefly flashed through Lena's eyes before they were blank again and the frosty tone as she practically spat at her. For a moment Kara just stared at her hoping she would change her mind, but as she looked into Lena's cold emerald eyes she knew that she would get nowhere with her tonight. Blinking back the tears that desperately wanted to fall from her moist eyes, Kara nodded to her seemingly ex- best friend. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Kara approached Lena to hug her for what would surely be the last time when Lena did something that Kara had never in her wildest dreams thought she would do because of her. Lena Luthor, one of the strongest and most awesome humans she has the pleasure to know flinched and took a step back from her in fear. Leana Luthor was afraid of her and Kara knew that no matter what things between them would never be the same again.

Seeing this, Kara lost the battle with her tears and before she could turn away a traitorous tear escaped. Determined not to give Lena another chance to hurt her, Kara swiftly turned away from the young Luthor and leapt off the balcony and flew off into the night. As Kara flew over her beloved city, Kara made a decision. Kara would no longer allow herself to be hurt anymore. Kara would no longer get close to anyone again. Kara will leave others before they can leave her. But the most important decision she made as she made her way home was going to be the most difficult promise to keep.

Kara Danvers will die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Death of Kara Danvers Part I**

Humiliated and hurt, Kara flew away from Lena at such a high speed that she almost broke the sound barrier again. Lucky for national city, Kara has enough control over her powers to prevent her from accidently setting a building on fire because she flew too fast near one. The last time Kara accidently hit the sound barrier near a building it blew up! Luckily for her, the building was going to be torn down anyway. Regardless of Kara's control though, it is a damn miracle that she didn't blow a building up with her speed and the anger and hurt coursing through her veins.

Kara could help but feel bitter at everyone in her life at the moment. For a moment, just a moment, Kara thought that Lena already knew and would be okay with her secret. I mean, Rao the way the Luthor heiress acts sometimes is almost as if she is teasing Kara or is in on all of the inside jokes associated with her secrets. It's not exactly a best kept secret, Kara grudgingly admits to herself as she flies through the silent night going over her and Lena's relationship in her mind to see if there are any clues that Lena already knew that she was Supergirl. Honestly, either Lena is very good at acting oblivious or the young Luthor honestly didn't know is irrelevant at this point. Because if she knew or not it doesn't change the outcome of her knowing her secret.

This was definitely not what Kara needs right now. Kara was hoping to talk to Lena, not only about her life as Supergirl, but about all of the problems in her life at the moment. Kara desperately needs and wants someone to confide in before she snaps. Kara truly thought that Lena would be that person, but of course as soon as she finds out her secret, like a flip of a switch she instantly sees her differently and treats her accordingly. _If only Alex was still talking to me,_ Kara lamented to herself, _hell if only Alex didn't hate me, then maybe she could help me traverse the maelstrom my life has become._

Before Kara could get too immersed in herself destructive thoughts, she heard an explosion coming from south of National City where she fought Red Tornado. Curious and thankful for a distraction, Kara zoomed to where she heard the explosion. As she approached, the familiar feeling of her blood boiling within her veins and her heart hammering away in anticipation of a fight kicked in. If there was one thing that Kara knew would help distract her from her woes, it was fighting an enemy.

It didn't matter if it was a Fort Roz prisoner or a Cadmus agent or even of General Lane's Xenophobic followers; if there was a fight to be had then Kara was all for it. Call her an adrenaline junkie or a thrill seeker, but Kara loves the thrill of a fight and the chance no matter how slim that this might be the day that she falls. This might be the day that she joins her family and planet in Rao's light.

Kara has never told anyone this, not even Alex, but there are some days that there is nothing more that Kara would like than to join her parents. Kara has always known that as long as she is exposed to the yellow sun she may never see her family again. Before Kara became Supergirl, Rao before Kara knew of Kryptonite, Kara has theorized about the effects of the yellow sun. Coming from a technologically advanced planet, Kara was smarter than most beings alien or human on the planet of earth that she knew of. Before Kara was three years old, Kara was already reading about Quantum Physics, so Kara is by no means stupid. Despite never showing it on earth due to trying to adapt to earth's culture and blending in, no one knows of her true intelligence.

But it was this keen intelligence that allowed Kara to come to the awful conclusion that due to the earth's sun, Kara is immortal. When Kara realized this, she was devastated. After realizing that her mission to protect and guide her cousin Kal El is obsolete, Kara's only solace was that one day she will join her parents and she prayed to Rao that they would forgive her for her failure. But once she realized this, well to say that the Kryptonian was depressed was an understatement. Kara cried, screamed, cursed Rao and prayed to Rao that this was a nightmare. Alas it was not and she had resigned herself to being immortal and watching everyone she loved die, over and over again until the world ended.

So, imagine her surprise then, when she discovers that there is something that can kill her. Imagine her shock at discovering not only a piece of her home can kill her, but if she blows out her powers than she is effectively human. Kara was ecstatic! Now don't get her wrong, Kara is not suicidal...at least not consciously. But, if she were to be killed in a fight, a fight that could and would potentially save others. Well, Kara lives for those fights and right now is one of those nights where she is desperately hoping that she will have her dance with death again and this time she is honestly hoping that she will miss a step. Some nights she flirts with Death and comes away from the fight rejected, but tonight she prays to her god once more that this night Death will not spurn her advances again.

Another boom interrupts her from her morbid and depressing thoughts. Glancing down at the scene below her, Kara lets out a surprised gasp at what she sees. Below her is what appears to be a military outpost of some kind, which is not out of the ordinary for National City to have. But it is what is going on outside in the training fields that has caught and held her attention that concerns her so. There are what appears to be three hundred soldiers that are training and while that is not a concern it is the glowing green swords and the glowing green bullets shooting at practice targets that are very much her concern. It appears that this militia is equipped with Kryptonite and they are training to use it for something.

Curious and concerned, Kara scanned the outpost to see if she could identify what kind of military is sponsoring these soldiers when she realized that she cannot see through the walls of the building! Frowning in concern, Kara tapped her com piece to contact the DEO when she felt a searing pain in her lower back. Staggering forward in shock and pain, Kara looked down at her stomach to see a glowing green arrow head piercing through her stomach. _A clean through and through shot_ , Kara's mind numbly informed her Kara laughed incredulously at the situation, causing her to cough up blood. She was just wishing for a fight and to maybe die and here she is shot down by an arrow, an arrow that contains a piece of her old home that once brought her protection now harms her so. Well I did decide that Kara Danvers was going to die, didn't I? Kara morbidly wondered to herself if Murphy's Law was truly real or if she was clairvoyant.

Kara plummeted to the ground, distantly she heard someone screaming her name in fear and worry, but she couldn't place who it was since anyone who would worry is mad at her or has a stick up their ass. As the ground rapidly approached and darkness clouded her vision Kara could have sworn she saw her father before she knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **This is War**

 **Alex POV (After Kara was shot)**

Alex and Maggie were at the Alien bar playing pool and having drinks when the call came in. It was a slow day at the DEO. CADMUS was lying low, Guardian was out patrolling the city and her sister was at work. So, Alex figured that she and Maggie can go on a date before some drama inevitably pops up to disrupt their life as is the norm these days.

Alex had just finished her third bottle of beer and was about to get another, when her cell phone rang. Groaning in annoyance, Alex shot her snickering girlfriend a glare, which she was rewarded with that damned dimpled smile. Grumbling about evil girlfriends and payback, Alex answered the phone while wishing death upon whoever was stupid enough to call her and ruin her Maggie time.

"Danvers!" Alex barked into the phone, she wanted the caller to be sure to know how unappreciated this interruption was.

At first, Alex didn't hear anything which pissed her off because if this was a prank call then she swears she is going to shoot someone. But then she heard it, if she wasn't listening so closely then there is no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't have heard a damned thing. But she did, after all she has heard that sound before, she knows that tone and pitch of voice anywhere, she knows of only one person who can make her heart break at that painful whimpering sound.

"Kara?"

Alex's worried voice instantly had Maggie on guard. After spending so much time around the Danvers sisters and observing their bond, Maggie knew that Alex is going to go absolutely crazy after she hangs up. If anything happened to Kara, than Alex would go batshit insane and become dangerously reckless. If Maggie wasn't secure in their relationship and didn't know that they were sisters, then Maggie would think that the Danvers sisters were in love with each other. Thankfully for Maggie they aren't, they just have such an unbreakable bond that she if she believed in such things, then she would swear that they are soulmates. Platonic ones sure, but soulmates none the less.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Alex notes her girlfriend grabbing her keys and their jackets, ready to go to her sister. Alex really appreciated that Maggie knows her so well and couldn't help but lover her more for that and putting up with her craziness, unfortunately she didn't know where her little sister is. The only thing she could hear are her little sister's whimpers of pain and…was that? _Is she?_ Alex thought in hysterical disbelief as she listened to a whooshing sound blast in her ear.

A loud boom answered her thoughts, as her fear was confirmed Alex really started to panic. Forgetting where she was, Alex yelled her sisters name in fear and destress as she listened to her sister fall to the ground at such speeds that she created a sonic boom. Another louder boom filled her ears that was so loud, that even Maggie heard it if her wince and concerned look was to go by. If Alex wasn't so worried for her sister, she would have dropped the phone and clutched her head in pain and to make sure that they were still attached to her head.

After that rather obvious crash landing, there was a tense silence. Alex was hoping that her sister was awake and could tell her what was going on, but there was nothing. Alex was about to hang up and call the DEO to track her sisters phone when she heard a rather familiar voice on the other end. The voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand and her jaw to clench, gripping the phone tighter in anger, Alex listened and the more she heard the more scared and pissed off she became.

"Ah.. she finally came, excellent."

Lillian Luthor's cold voice sounded clear as day through the phone, Alex could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Just hearing that snake of a woman, it made Alex want to jump in the shower and rid herself of the evil taint, dealing with that evil woman in any capacity always left her feeling sick and this was no exception.

"What should we do with it?"

Another cold voice sounded, this time coming from a male. Alex could have sworn that the voice was familiar but she was too concerned with listening to the conversation itself at the moment than to worry about who it could be. Alex was worried that if she spent her time trying to place the voice, she will miss what was being said.

"Well, now that we have the alien we can get rid of this."

There was a click and another explosion was heard. Alex swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard the screams and cries from numerous people. Suddenly needing to sit down, Alex unsteadily dropped onto the nearest barstool. Ignoring Maggie's concerned looks, Alex continued to listen to what was being said once the explosions and screams stopped.

"Are you sure that was wise? Those soldiers could have come in handy when her agency comes for her." The male's voice sounded concerned but stoic, as if the concern was a mask.

"Believe me, by the time the DEO find her, there will be nothing of the old her left," were Lillian's ominous words. Hearing those words, a shiver ran down Alex's spine as a foreboding feeling came over her. Alex had a very bad feeling about this whole situation. Alex was brought out of her worries by Lillian's cold smirking voice again.

"Hello Agent Danvers."

Startled at being addressed by the cruel woman, Alex shouldn't be surprised at being found out. It still pissed her off though.

"Luthor!"

Alex growled in anger as the woman who has her sister in her clutches laughed at her, she was mocking her and it pissed her off even more. Alex felt guilty, here Alex was on a date and having a great time when her sister is in the clutches of that psychotic bitch. Alex felt even worse when she thought of how she felt and thought before realizing who called, how she was pissed because her Maggie time was interrupted. What a joke!

"I hope you're having a nice date with your detective Alexandra. I know I'll enjoy my date with your sister, I was thinking on taking her to my labs, do you think she'll like it?" Lillian mocked her as Alex was seething in anger and fear. How did Lillian know she was on a date with Maggie? Is someone spying on them for her? Alex scanned the bar to see who was paying attention to her, but encountered a problem.

Unfortunately, due to her earlier shouting the attention she gained never left her. So now everyone was staring at her, this didn't help her in finding the spy and she cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Giving Maggie a distressed look, Alex realized that things just got more complicated and now Maggie is involved because now Luthor knows about her now, if she didn't before.

"You touch a hair on my sisters head Luthor and I will fucking kill you." Alex calmly stated as though she was stating a universal fact, which in a way she was because if it was the last thing she did, she will kill Lillian Luthor. Alex knew that it was when she was calmly and casually threatening someone's life that put the fear of God into them, even though she wanted to rage and scream she wanted this woman to know who she was fucking with.

There was a moment of silence after her promise, it made Alex uneasy for some reason that she couldn't describe. It was like a line was drawn and crossed, Alex knew that there was no turning back at this point. Whether or not Lillian Luthor hurt her sister, Alex will wage war against her for this, CADMUS must be stopped and this was the last straw as far as Alex is concerned.

Just as Alex thought that Luthor wouldn't say a thing and hang up, the woman answered her with four ominous words. Four words that will haunt Alex for as long as she lives. Four words that she will hear in her nightmares.

"This is on you."

Before the Luthor hung up, Alex heard a gunshot and her little sister's screams before the line went dead.

There was complete and total silence after that. Even the aliens in the bar knew that something was wrong. They had the sense that if there was so much as a peep made, then all hell would break loose from this tiny yet dangerous human. Everyone in that bar has strong self-preservation instinct, they had to being what they were. So it was fitting then, that the only human in the bar besides her would be the one to set off the tiny volatile agent.

"Alex?"

Maggie's concerned voice broke through the deathly silent room. Everyone held their breath as the woman in question slowly turned to face her girlfriend with a blank look on her face. Seeing the look on Alex face scared the holy hell out of Maggie. Maggie has faced down serial killers, psychopaths, overprotective superheroes, vigilantes and aliens. Maggie has faced all of those dangers and was not as afraid as she was now as she observed the pure rage in her normally badass but sweet girlfriends eyes.

As Maggie was shaking in fear, Alex calmly poured herself a shot of whiskey and shot it back. Her calmness unnerved everyone in the bar as the sense of danger in the air didn't recede, if anything it escalated. Once there was alcohol in her system, she slammed the glass on the bar shattering it. It seemed like that was the signal for Alex to react, because that was the moment when Alex well and truly snapped

And all hell just broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Alex Unleashed**

Previously on Judas is thy name

" _Alex?"_

 _Maggie's concerned voice broke through the deathly silent room. Everyone held their breath as the woman in question slowly turned to face her girlfriend with a blank look on her face. Seeing the look on Alex face scared the holy hell out of Maggie. Maggie has faced down serial killers, psychopaths, overprotective superheroes, vigilantes and aliens. Maggie has face all of those dangers and was not as afraid as she was now as she observed the pure rage in her normally badass but sweet girlfriend's eyes._

 _As Maggie was shaking in fear, Alex calmly poured herself a shot of whiskey and shot it back. Her calmness unnerved everyone in the bar as the sense of danger in the air didn't recede, if anything it escalated. Once there was alcohol in her system, she slammed the glass on the bar shattering it. It seemed like that was the signal for Alex to react, because that was the moment when Alex well and truly snapped_

 _And all hell to broke loose._

Agent Alexandra Danvers was PISSED! Alex doesn't believe she has ever felt so much rage in her entire life. Not even when Kara accused her Dad of betraying them for Cadmus or when Kara threatened to leave for Metropolis with Clark. This kind of rage is the kind the boils underneath the skin, a fire so hot it burns, burns, BURNS! This is the kind of wrath that people speak of when they preach about their God's and their wrath. Kara had told her once, when underneath the effects of Red Kryptonite that she understood why humans so feared a God's wrath, it is the kind of anger that consumed. That is the kind of anger she is dealing with.

As soon as Alex heard Luthor's voice she knew that nothing good would come from the call. The foreboding feeling that crept up her spine like ants was her first clue, the tiny hairs all over her body standing at attention like saluting the oncoming storm was her second clue, but the gunshot that went off after Lillian's chilling parting words, was the nail in Alex's coffin. Hearing Kara, the Girl of Steel scream in utter pain and fear, the girl who never felt pain beyond when she solar flared or the pain of the heart. The girl who Alex swore to her parents, to Kara, to God, to Rao and to herself to protect was in that bitch's claws and hurt. That monster is doing Rao knows what to her little sister, while Alex is here in an alien bar with a bunch of aliens who could give a fuck about her and her sister and the woman she has come to love but doesn't get along with her sister. Alex is here in the bar smashing her glass and swiping the glasses on the bar top in front of her in rage, as the aliens in the bar hold their breath and remain still as to hope that her attention isn't diverted to them. Hoping that this crazy ass human will go away lest she turns her rage upon them. Maggie could only watch helpless as her normally collected badass girlfriend loses her shit in this bar and terrorizing everyone in it, herself included.

Finally, after twenty-five long minutes, Alex seemed to run out of steam and slumped to the ground in exhaustion, tears of rage and despair still running rivers down her flushed cheeks. Seeing that her girlfriend was done, Maggie cautiously approached the panting redhead and wrapped her strong arms around her girlfriend. The moment that Alex felt her girlfriend's arms around her, Alex gripped them for dear life, as if by holding Maggie to her she was being grounded. Alex was such a mess, the idea of her little sister, her ball of sunshine being in the hands of such monsters, it hurt. God does it hurt, Alex squeezed her eyes shut as images of what Cadmus is doing to her sister this minute while she is having a temper tantrum. As the images of Kara being tortured, flicker beneath her eyelids, it became too much for the normally strong Agent.

"Maggie," Alex whimpered, half pleading for her girlfriend to tell her this was a nightmare or to tell her everything will be okay. Maggie of course understood the unspoken plea, but found she had nothing she could say to her Danvers to help. Maggie refused to lie to her, she refused to tell her everything will be alright either because she knew otherwise. Seeing that there is nothing she can say to take away her girl's pain, Maggie instead made a promise she knew she could keep, even if it cost her life.

"We'll get her back babe, I promise." Maggie whispered tightly to the sobbing mess that is her girlfriend in her arms. Giving Alex a kiss on the top of her head, she squeezed the girl to her tightly and blinked away the tears in her own eyes.

"I promise we will get your sister back." Maggie repeated, a promise to both her lover and herself. Alex heard the promise and swore they would get her sister back even if it leads them to her grave. Once she has her sister back safe and alive, Alex knew what would happen next.

"Then that bitch will pay!"


End file.
